121215 - A Dress to Loan
teasingAsperity TA began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 17:41 -- 05:41 TA: okay.... so..... 05:41 TA: listen..... 05:41 AT: what 05:42 TA: or read? for just a second..... 05:42 TA: erirbus said that you're.... hosting a 12th perigee.... gala this sweep..... 05:42 TA: and..... 05:42 TA: well..... 05:42 TA: i need.... your help?..... 05:42 AT: yes 05:42 AT: i am 05:42 AT: specifically what kind ofhelp 05:43 TA: the kind of.... help that involves getting me a dress that.... fits..... 05:43 TA: because.... he also said that you are.... tall..... 05:43 TA: and i am not......... 05:43 AT: oh 05:43 AT: well 05:43 AT: i probably have something i could loan you 05:44 AT: how tall? 05:44 TA: is that vitally important right now..... 05:44 AT: yes 05:44 AT: i need to kno what section i should be looking in 05:44 TA: five.... feet...... 05:44 AT: oh 05:44 AT: so lorrea sized 05:44 TA: is lorrea that.... short too?..... 05:45 AT: yes 05:45 TA: the.... point is i want to make.... a.... good impression with eribus..... 05:46 AT: oh :3c 05:46 AT: sure i can do that 05:46 AT: come by my hive a little early and wwe can have a llook 05:46 AT: lorrea will be there too 05:46 TA: i want to.... look like a proper highblood..... 05:46 TA: like i.... should've been..... 05:46 AT: you are a proper highblood? 05:47 TA: i'm a.... purple, aren't i..... 05:47 TA: we've already established that i..... 05:47 TA: am not of the clown persuasion..... 05:47 TA: so i'm the proper kind of purpleblood......... 05:47 AT: yes but clowns are dumb and im not sure where that cult started 05:48 AT: but im sure there are plenty of purplebloods or were that were not clowns 05:48 AT: the clowns were just v loud and obnoxious 05:48 TA: none of the ones around me, i....'m sure..... 05:48 TA: uh..... 05:48 TA: no..... 05:48 TA: they were worse than that..... 05:49 AT: there are no words to describe the clowns so we will just have to make do with less suitable ones 05:49 TA: well..... 05:49 TA: stoned worthless members of society.... tended to.... suit.... them fine..... 05:51 AT: hehehe 05:54 AT: well i have to spend some time with my moirail first but im sure we can both find you something! 05:54 TA: lorrea is your moirail?..... 05:54 AT: yes 05:55 TA: well alright.... then i guess......... 05:55 AT: ?? im not sure its taht odd 05:56 TA: i guess i.... just.... didn't put two and two together......... 05:56 TA: even after she impersonated you..... 05:56 AT: hehe 05:57 TA: so......... 05:57 TA: i have some more questions i guess?..... 05:57 TA: this time.... not about the gala or you helping me..... 05:57 AT: sure 05:58 TA: it's about.... serios..... 05:58 TA: and maybe nyarla?..... 05:58 AT: mm? what about nyarla 05:58 AT: and serios 05:58 TA: well..... 05:58 TA: the last i spoke to both..... 05:58 TA: there was a.... lot of blackflirting..... 05:58 AT: oh 05:58 AT: was there? 05:59 TA: and i mean a LOT of blackflirting..... 05:59 AT: ooh? 05:59 TA: yeah..... 05:59 TA: but nyarla trolled me last night and.... cut it off..... 05:59 AT: ofc 05:59 TA: while i.... was okay with.... it..... 05:59 TA: i.... don't understand why..... 06:00 TA: but also..... 06:00 AT: he's going after another black suitor 06:00 TA: so he told me..... 06:00 AT: and really please honestly if your black for him 06:00 AT: please 06:00 TA: he said.... something about.... being.... on a hatedate as he.... was talking to.... me..... 06:00 AT: UGH 06:00 TA: something wrong..... 06:00 TA: ?..... 06:00 AT: yes 06:01 AT: L I B B Y 06:01 AT: having 06:01 AT: full access to my matesprit 06:01 AT: and just generally existing 06:07 TA: oh..... 06:07 TA: well..... 06:07 TA: i don't care.... for.... libby much.... either.... to be honest......... 06:07 TA: but that's just over books..... 06:12 AT: yes well 06:13 TA: are you telling me i should try and pursue.... the caliginous relationship with him to get him away.... from libby?..... 06:13 AT: she's been getting on my nerves for a while 06:13 AT: as much as that would be lovely 06:13 AT: please do as you want to 06:14 AT: and if serios is more your thing well 06:14 TA: serios and i were more interesting for black than.... i.... thought we'd be?..... 06:14 TA: nyarla is too..... 06:14 TA: tame..... 06:15 AT: well i cant say anything 06:15 AT: because rlly im in a matespritship with him 06:15 AT: i like his sweetness 06:15 TA: i.... know that..... 06:15 TA: nyarla doesn't have the same kind of fire.... that serios does..... 06:16 AT: oh im sure he can 06:16 AT: you may not have pressed his buttons enough 06:16 AT: or ofc he's just not interested 06:16 TA: he was interested.... alright..... 06:16 AT: heh 06:16 AT: but which one is more fun to tease 06:16 TA: serios actually..... 06:17 TA: he really didn't like me using "serious" and "..... 06:17 TA: "perfect"..... 06:17 AT: then pursue him if you wish 06:17 AT: mm? perfect is a new one 06:17 AT: serious i already new about 06:18 TA: TA: start.... being serious?..... TA: start being.... completely and perfectly serious?..... GG....: Not. That..... Word.... Or. The. Other........ You. Insignificant. Short. Bumbling. Churl...... 06:18 AT: oh wow 06:18 AT: you are really getting on his nerves 06:18 TA: it was fun..... 06:19 AT: hehe i bet 06:19 TA: he reacted so violently to it i just couldn't help myself..... 06:19 TA: it was worth the.... insults.... he threw back..... 06:20 AT: well that is pitch relations is it not? 06:20 AT: getting under eeach other's skin 06:20 TA: mm..... 06:20 TA: i guess..... 06:20 TA: but i.... also want to punch him in his smug face..... 06:20 AT: ah pitch 06:22 AT: the one where we get violent and then fuck 06:22 TA: the.... fucking is a little off putting since everyone is so much bigger than.... i am..... 06:22 TA: but..... 06:22 TA: worth it..... 06:23 AT: oh im sure you'll like it 06:23 AT: just be happy vigil is partnered off 06:23 TA: vigil is.... a.... twink.... right?..... 06:23 AT: yes 06:23 TA: serios was.... warning me.... about him last.... night i think..... 06:24 AT: oh as long as you dont irritate him or insult scarlet its fine 06:24 AT: and i would rather you didnt insult scarlet 06:24 AT: as i am considering moirallegiance with her so that would make me very cross 06:24 TA: scarlet hasn....'t done anything to me yet?..... 06:24 TA: so why would.... i insult her..... 06:24 AT: good 06:25 TA: i.... did insult libby though..... 06:25 TA: that got serios pretty.... upset too......... 06:25 AT: pfft thats my job 06:25 AT: and yes she is his matesprit 06:26 TA: well she's a hag......... 06:26 AT: pffthehehehe 06:26 AT: youre not wrong thats for sure 06:26 TA: well.... that's interesting..... 06:26 TA: more common.... ground..... 06:26 TA: good?..... 06:27 AT: well 06:27 AT: that is pitch 06:27 TA: i was talking about us..... 06:28 AT: mm? in disliking libby? 06:29 TA: yes..... 06:29 AT: ah 06:29 AT: well there's a difference there i think 06:29 AT: you dislike her 06:29 AT: i despise her 06:29 TA: true......... 06:29 AT: and reserve the right to insult her myself 06:31 TA: well eribus.... will.... be happy that we're at least being civil with one another..... 06:32 AT: i see no reason not to! 06:32 AT: its pleasant conversation :) 06:32 TA: there are a lot of reasons not to..... 06:32 TA: most of.... which.... involve.... my dislike of seadwellers..... 06:33 TA: but you aren't so bad i.... guess......... 06:34 AT: hehe i would hope not! we are the last of the trolls 06:34 AT: tho seadwellers can be assholes 06:34 AT: you arent the only one that finds them irritating 06:35 AT: exccept serios 06:37 TA: serios is a seadweller why would he find.... others.... of his kind irritating..... 06:37 AT: no i find them irritating 06:38 AT: and also a lot of them poked fun at his manner and his name 06:38 TA: well his name is funny..... 06:39 TA: how unfortunate for.... him.... to be named.... serios..... 06:39 TA: when it's.... just one.... letter away from serious..... 06:39 AT: sigh yes the jab will get old soon enough 06:39 TA: as.... soon as he stops reacting..... 06:39 AT: mmm 06:40 TA: i liked the reaction though..... 06:40 TA: it was the first.... bit of excitement in days ..... 06:41 AT: pfft well careful when you talk to me about it 06:41 AT: i am still a seadweller and he is very dear to me 06:41 AT: you may end up angering me 06:42 TA: can you really get angry if i want black.... from him?..... 06:43 AT: no but hearing about him being insulted prods me wrong 06:43 AT: or at least specifically hhearing the insults 06:43 TA: the.... insulting was mutual..... 06:43 AT: i kno 06:43 TA: and his was worse.... than.... mine..... 06:43 AT: ive just known him longer 06:43 AT: enjoy yourself 06:43 TA: whatever makes you happy i.... guess..... 06:43 TA: no promises..... 06:45 AT: hehe 06:46 AT: so anything else? 06:46 TA: i think that was it..... 06:46 TA: thank you for your help?..... 06:46 TA: with the dress and all......... 06:46 AT: ofc! im happy to :) 06:47 TA: goodbye..... -- teasingAsperity TA gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 18:47 -- Category:Lorcan Category:Aaisha